


White Christmas

by crxmpets



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crxmpets/pseuds/crxmpets
Summary: ... i apologise 🥺
Kudos: 1





	White Christmas

A white Christmas was never something the O’Brien’s were used to.

“On the 23rd December, over twenty years ago, the O’brien family lost two gorgeous souls,” Their adoptive father began. He was a gentle, kind man that took the siblings in with no hesitation. Their adoptive mother stood close, her calm brown eyes carefully watching the grave. Those same eyes that witnessed a family break down completely. “And we won’t ever forget their smiling faces.” He continued, softly taking his wife’s hand as they stood. 

It never snowed in England... It rained and it poured almost every day. And on this day, of all days, the sky decided to open its gates. 

Jasmine pleaded for it to be sunny - to allow them to at least try to think of fond memories with their parents. She peered up at the daunting sky that was supposed to match the baby blue shade of her eyes, which usually shone with the bright determination of life. But.. Standing around people she loved, all dressed in black suits and black dresses, holding colourful umbrellas... She couldn’t help but cry. She sobbed, letting her makeup run down her cheeks. “I-I miss them-“ She sniffled, looking up at her husband who exhaled softly and gently wiped her tears with his thumbs. Alex was so good to her - and she knew her parents looked down on him with the fondness they would give to a son. 

Tyler was quiet, for once. He didn’t speak. He hardly moved. What was there for him to do? He doesn’t even remember their faces, let alone any memories with them... He felt his wife slowly take his hand, her gentle skin warming his heart as she intertwined their fingers. “..Thank you..” He croaked out, a small tear sliding down his cheek. He couldn’t help it. Jazz would never meet them... Autumn would never meet them. His child would never meet her grandparents and he couldn’t dare to think about it. “It’s alright..” Jazz spoke up, holding Autumn up to her husband. She giggled a little, reaching out and holding onto Tyler’s tie. He never wore ties properly. He hated them. But this was different. It was, unfortunately, ‘one of those occasions’. Yet.. Watching his child laugh and smile- he couldn’t help but smile back, crying even harder as the baby slowly looked more confused “Shh shhh..” Jazz hushed their child, kissing her head before looking up at Tyler “We’re here..” And he just nodded solemnly, the world letting him cry. 

Ginny wasn’t part of the family. But she knew the siblings. Standing with Jacob, she gave them space, crying quietly to herself. She knew not to impose.. But she’s never seen them like this - there’s nothing that could be done. “Hey..” Jacob gently squeezed her hand. He was her saving grace. He understood what she’d been through, and why crying for such a loving family was all she could do. She hardly knew what that felt like… She couldn’t believe it was taken from them.

Nate didn’t dare go near the grave. He didn’t even stand with the solemn crowd of people who cried for his parents, for  _ his _ family. He quietly stood next to a tree, bare from its leaves falling in winter. He was the only one with a black umbrella - and he stood, watching, like a shadow. And god he cried so hard. He cried and he cried, leaning gently against the tree. He held his hand against it, missing what he could have been holding instead... Viola wasn’t with him. She didn’t have a reason to, after all it was his fault that they had split. He exhaled, gently balling his fist up against the tree as he cried. There was nothing for him to hold onto. And no reason to stay. No reason for him to be there other than a crash that ruined his life. He looked to the crowd, catching Jasmine’s eyes. She looked scared, worried, even. But he turned away and walked. Quietly past the other graves, adorned with colourful flowers... Past the gates that he remembers walking through all those years ago to bury their parents. For the rest of the ceremony he sat on a dark metal bench in the rain, his umbrella down. He didn’t care anymore. He wanted to go home.. But he didn’t have one. 

Home is where the heart is, and his is broken.


End file.
